


This Hood's a Keeper

by HollySprite (GorgeousDeduction)



Series: Men of Their Time [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Greaser Sherlock, Greaserlock, M/M, Photo Manipulation, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/HollySprite
Summary: His Joe Doe was killing it.





	

On [DeviantArt](http://orig09.deviantart.net/5e2e/f/2017/022/5/6/564cdf8009a437563e1e9363f3f33cc8-dawe2yh.png)


End file.
